


Fresh Energy

by IceBlueRose



Series: Problems To Solve, Lessons To Learn, Experiences To Enjoy [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Just friends for these two right now, Not Buffy the Vampire Slayer Comics Compliant, Post-Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Pre-Series Supernatural, Sam meets Dawn instead of Jess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24634558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceBlueRose/pseuds/IceBlueRose
Summary: All Sam needs is a book. Naturally that means it's gone.
Relationships: Dawn Summers & Sam Winchester
Series: Problems To Solve, Lessons To Learn, Experiences To Enjoy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781134
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Fresh Energy

Sam swore quietly as he scanned the shelf in front of him. Who would have thought that there was someone out there who was actually interested in reading something in Latin? He frowned as he looked over the other books.

It just figured that the person had checked out the one he needed.

It wasn’t that he was in desperate need of the book or anything. He already knew plenty of Latin after all. But he still wanted to double check.

He’d learned the hard way that when performing a ritual, it was always better to know exactly what it was you were saying even when it was something as simple as a cleansing ritual like the one he wanted to do on his room.

And wouldn’t that just have Dean laughing his ass off? He could practically hear him now.

_Kind of ironic, isn’t it, Sammy? Leave for a normal life and the first thing you want to do is a ritual on your room._

He gave himself a mental shake. There was nothing wrong with wanting to be sure there were no spirits or anything in his room. It was just…a cautionary measure.

Of course, he’d have to do it when his roommate was gone but that was fine. As long as he had enough time to do the ritual without getting interrupted and be sure that the smell would be gone from the room by the time Greg got back, things should be fine.

Which meant he’d just have to come back later.

Sam turned and began walking down the aisle when he saw the book he needed lying open on a nearby table. He glanced around, noting that while there was a bag there, no one seemed to be there. Shrugging, he stuck a pencil to mark the other person’s place and began flipping through the pages quickly to find what he was looking for.

Grinning in triumph when he found it, he pulled out a sheet of paper and began glancing between the two, feeling a sense of satisfaction wash over him every time he realized that he had gotten a word right.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

He froze and glanced up to find a girl around his age standing there with her arms crossed over her chest. He took in the way she narrowed bright blue eyes at him, tilting her head.

“Um…”

“Because from here, it looks like you’re just ignoring the fact that someone, mainly me, was using that book for something.” She raised an eyebrow. “Kind of rude actually.”

Sam glanced down, a flush working its way up his neck. It had been rude. He knew that. He’d be annoyed as hell if the situation was reversed. He glanced back up, shaking the hair from his eyes. “I’m really sorry. I just…well, I didn’t see anyone around and I just needed to check something really quick so I just thought…” He trailed off, making a helpless gesture with his hand. “I marked your page.”

Her lips twitched. “Okay.”

He blinked. “That’s it?”

She shrugged. “I’ve got a big sister so I’m kind of used to stuff like this,” she said with a small smile. She gestured at the book. “I didn’t think anyone else was going to even want this book, what with it being in Latin and all.”

Sam relaxed a bit, letting out a small laugh. “Yeah, same here.”

She leaned over the table. “So what were you looking up? Maybe I can help,” she said, looking down at the page before Sam could even try to think of a lie. She read over the page and sat back, studying him for a few moments and he fought the urge to swear again. He wasn’t usually this careless so why now?

Maybe it was just the rush of being here, doing what he wanted.

“It’s just something I was curious about.”

Her eyebrow went back up. “You’re curious about cleansing rituals?”

He blinked, jaw dropping slightly. “What?”

“Hey, it’s fine by me. I know people who do them a few times a year just to be on the safe side.”

Sam shook his head. “Who are you?” he asked.

She smiled. “Dawn. You?”

“Sam,” was all he said. Dawn nodded.

“Well, Sam, it was nice to meet you.” She began gathering her books, grabbing her pencil from where Sam had used it to mark her page.

“Aren’t you using this?”

“Nah, I was done.” She stuffed her books in her bag, swinging it onto her shoulder, and grinned. “I just wanted to give you a hard time.”

“Oh.” He frowned a bit, wondering when he’d become so damn tongue-tied.

“See you around, Sam.” She started to walk away and paused, glancing over her shoulder. “Oh and I find that when cleansing something, lavender is always good.” She didn’t wait for a response before walking away again, leaving Sam staring after her.

**Author's Note:**

> This was previously title Just Checking Something (and it's still titled that on Twisting the Hellmouth and LiveJournal). I'm moving some of my old fics here from both those sites though I haven't gone through and edited them so we'll see how that goes!
> 
> Originally published: January 31, 2007.


End file.
